La Sirena Varada
by Odrina
Summary: Tras haber tenido un tropiezo con el amor el trio de Juvia, Levy y Lucy decieden cambiar y unirse en un grupo, esto las llevara a una mision donde se veran obligadas a ir con el trio que les rompio el corazon, Gray, Gajeel y Natsu
1. Un grupo de señoritas

_La sirena varada_

 _Esta es mi primera historia asi que espero que les guste ^^_

 _ **Capitulo uno, un grupo de señoritas**_

El sol brillaba en Magnolia, con sus fuertes y cálidos rayos, bañando de una luz dorada todo a su paso, era un bonito e incluso caluroso día de primavera, entre los edificios de la ciudad de alzaba un famoso gremio de magos, conocido por todo el país, Fairy Tail, ¿Quién no conocía a aquel escándalos gremio?

Tras sus puertas se podía ver a los alegres magos, pues el día había empezado y muchos aun no habían desayunado, pero como siempre las peleas no faltaban, pero algo paso que desencadeno que a partir de aquel día todo fuera distinto para algunos integrantes del gremio.

Como siempre Mira se encontraba en la bar, hablando amenamente con una muchacha de cabello rubio que últimamente no se veía de un muy buen humor, estaba bastante irritable, lo cierto es que se había percatado de la separación de la rubia con el chico de cabellos rosas, pues aunque hacían misiones la rubia se veía mucho más seca que antes con él, aunque con la cara que traía cualquiera se atrevía a preguntar qué había pasado.

-¿mmm y no haréis ninguna misión?- comento Mira mientras serbia otra jarra al hombre que estaba junto a Lucy, pero a esta no le dio tiempo a responder pues los gritos de Gray los dejaron a todos helados.

-! Maldita sea ¡Que no entiendes que me das asco! No quiero nada contigo, por favor quien quería algo con una maga tan repelente y rara como tú?! Que si Juvia esto que si Juvia aquello, te quiero lejos de mí, ¿te queda claro?- dijo con un tono frio y cortante, la cara de la chica de agua poco a poco se fue haciendo mas pálida, hasta que una sonrisa triste y amarga se asomo en sus labios, poco a poco comenzó a retroceder.

-J-juvia lo entiende...- murmuro con dificultad antes de salir de allí casi corriendo, y tras salir por la puerta la lluvia llego a la ciudad, un síntoma del dolor de la muchacha.

Mira miro con sorpresa a Gray, incluso Lucy hizo mención de levantarse, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña Levy ya estaba ante él. El mago de hielo fue abrir la boca, pero no le dio tiempo al sentir el puñetazo en su mandíbula, un gancho metido con toda la fuerza e ira de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Me da vergüenza que alguien como tu se llame mago de Fairy tail- dijo mirándolo con odio, para luego girarse y salir tras la chica, todo se quedo en silencio, solo se escucho el ruido de la silla de Lucy al moverla para ir tras la maga e agua.

Levy y Lucy se encontraron cerca del rio donde estaba sentada Juvia, abrazándose a sí misma, ambas se miraron, pero a paso lento se acercaron a ella, Levy coloco la mano sobre el hombro de la mujer la cual al ver quien era se abrazo con fuerza soltando un sollozo, entre las tres habían creado un vinculo, se podían considerar que eran mejores amigas, pues ambas tenían la mala suerte con el amor, una por enamorarse del mago de hielo y las otras dos por enamorarse de los dragones slayer.

En silencio caminaron las tres a casa de Levy que una vez dentro de esta, se dirigieron al salón donde se sentaron allí, quedándose en silencio un segundo.

-Ese maldito de Gray me las pagara, quien se cree!- dijo Lucy con ira, Juvia movió la cabeza de forma lenta.

-Tiene razón... yo…bueno soy…juvia es extraña

Levy negó con la cabeza- Juvia es perfecta como es...- murmuro ella mientras se incopora y sacaba una botella con algún tipo de alcohol y lo servia.

Tras unas horas las chicas estaban bastante bebidas, Levy rio de forma amarga- y yo que pensaba que era la pareja para él y lo pillo con esa chica

Juvia giro el rostro sin entender nada- Juvia no entiende- murmuro acomodándose mejor en el suelo, Levy la miro y suspiro acabándose su vaso.

-Fuimos a hacer esa maldita misión, y resulta que a la hija del cliente le gustaba Gajeel, hacia unos días que le había confesado mis sentimientos y parecía corresponderlos…pero entonces lo pille con esa niñata jajá…por el amor de dios ni se digno a decir nada!- grito con molestia la pequeña que se dejo caer en el suelo, en sus ojos de color chocolate se podían ver las lagrimas a punto de caer.

-oh el maldito de Natsu me dijo que aun no era momento de tener una relación, después de que nos besamos, que ahora mismo habían cosas más importantes de que hablar! Yo sé que es porque no puede olvidar a Lisanna aquella noche dijo su nombre mientras dormía- murmuro Lucy con amargura.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de las tres al unisonó, se quedaron mirándose, se sentían patéticas, allí sentadas llorando por algo que ya no valía la pena, tal vez era hora de pasar página, y si era así ¿ estaban listas?, quien sabia si era así, pero fue Lucy la primer en aventurarse a decirlo.

-Es hora de cambiar… tal vez deberíamos hacernos las tres un grupo, por un tiempo sería lo mejor- dijo la chica jugando con el vaso.

Tras unos momentos en silencio Levy y Juvia asintieron

-Seremos el grupo de las señoritas!- gritaron antes de reír.

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana del comedor, golpeando de golpe los ojos de Juvia, la lluvia había cesado, pues se había obligado a si misma a enterrar aquí dolor bajo el mar, olvidar todo aquello, olvidarle a él, pues era hora de pasar de pagina y lo haría, aunque por ahora se quedaría acostada si no quería que su cabeza estallara, demasiado alcohol, para ella que no solía beber, miro a su alrededor donde vio a Levy dormir junto a ella, se notaba la paz en su rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír, miro de nuevo notando que Lucy no estaba, se incorporo buscándola, meneo con suavidad a la pequeña peli azul, que frunció el ceño

-mmm- murmuro aun dormía

-Lucy no está- murmuro lo que hizo que Levy elevara el rostro extrañada, el sonido de la puerta las sobresalto, ambas se miraron y luego Levy se acerco abriendo la puerta, al abrirla vio a una rubia cargada de bolsas con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya que vamos a cambiar nuestra forma de ser y pensar, es hora de cambiar la ropa, así que ten, esto para ti y esto para ti Juvia- dijo tendiendo la bolsa a cada una- y esto el desayuno! Así que manos a la obra.

Serian sobre las 10 am cuando ya estaban listas, se miraban entre sí extrañadas cuando el trió se echo a reír, Juvia se miro al espejo, se notaban extraña, pues parecía una Rockera como aquella vez, los pantalones de cuero negro se ceñían a ella perfectamente, marcando sus caderas y curvas, la camiseta de tirantes con un generoso escote también era negra y le llegaba hasta el ombligo en la camiseta había una cara amarilla con la lengua fuera ( el logo de nirvana xD) y unos botines negros con tacón, su cabello suelta estaba undulado en las puntas y sus labios de color vino, realmente se sentía bien con el cambio.

-A Juvia le gusta- dijo con una sonrisa, mirando la pulsera de su muñeca, una cinta de cuero con tachuelas.

Levy sonrió mirándose al espejo junto a Juvia, tomando su mano, se sentía extraña y avergonzada de ir a salir así, pues iba con unos pantalones largos que la hacían ver más alta, encima llevaba con corset negro con detalles en blanco que dejaba ver algo mas grandes sus senos, sin contar los enormes tacones blancos que llevaba, su cabello suerte le llegaba hasta casi la cintura no llevaba su típico pañuelo naranja, si no lo que era el flequillo estaba arreglado en una tranza de raíz invertida, estaba levemente maquillada, y sus labios pintado de un color rojo cereza, al igual que sus uñas de color negro.

-Sal ya Lucy!- dijo Levy con una sonrisa girándose a ver a su amiga salir con una bolsa en la basura, todas la miraron con sorpresa.

Lucy iba con unos pantalones negros al igual que sus compañeras con un crop top de tipo Bardot top color negro con el dibujo de unos labios rojos sacado la lengua, a demás de unos botines con tachuelas, pero lo que las sorprendió no fue eso si no que se había cortado el cabello, dejándoselo con una melenita, aunque ella se veía feliz por ello, y como el resto de las dos sus labios iban de un rojo intenso

-Bien chicas es hora de irnos! – dijo chocando la mano con sus dos otras compañeras, y con aquel cambio de imagen y de mentalidad salieron las tres de casa de Levy.

No cabe decir que la sorpresa de todos al verlas entrar no paso desapercibida por las chicas, incluso Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelearse para verlas entrar aunque ninguna miro a los chicos, si no que caminaron a paso directo hacia la barra, Juvia le pidió a Mira que le colocara de nuevo el sello pero en las caderas, Gajeel no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña peli azul que hizo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo, pero sería fuerte y ese hecho de ser ignorado molesto al chico.

El maestro que hasta el momento se había quedado sorprendido llamo a Juvia pues tenía una misión especial para ella, esta se acero y se giro señalando a sus compañeras.

-Juvia quiere que ellas estén con ella

El maestro parpadeo y asintió haciendo que estas se acercaran a escuchar.

-La misión es peligrosa y larga, debéis salir del país, no os puedo contar mas, salvo que vuestra presencia allí debe ser inmediata, de hecho cruzareis un portal- dijo mientras les tendía el papel, donde ponía "la sirena varada" y bajo una cantidad de numero larguísima- debéis hablar con Viviana cuando lleguéis.

Las tres con semblante serio asintieron y caminaron hacia fuera del gremio, no se molestaron en ir a sus casas pues debían comprar ropa nueva acorde con su nuevo estilo, cuando estuvieron listas con sus relativas maletas, fueron de nuevo al gremio, en la parte de detrás las esperaba el maestro, acompañado de los tres chicos los cuales discutían.

-Venga no puede dejarlas ir solas!- grito Natsu molesto- es casi misión de clase S!

Lucy que lo escucho frunció el ceño- no necesitamos nada de vosotros!- dijo y se paro ante el Maestro, Levy avanzo y miro a Makarov

-Abra el portal nos las apañaremos- dijo con voz firme cosa que sorprendió a al dragón de hierro, pues aquella fortaleza y confianza en sí misma no la había visto antes.

El Maestro sonrió orgulloso- aun así debo dejar que vayan con vosotras.

Juvia lo miro molesta- dijo que era una misión para Juvia! Juvia no quiere ir con ese cubito andante- dijo cruzándose de brazos lo que hizo que Gray no pudiera evitar fijarse en su delantera dejándolo atontado.

-No obstante tu Juvia serás líder del grupo- dijo el maestro abriendo el portal, la chica de agua sonrió y paso primero seguida de sus tres amigas y de los tres chicos.


	2. La isla Külu

_La sirena varada_

 _Esta es mi primera historia asi que espero que les guste ^^_

 _ **Capitulo dos, La isla Külu.**_

El olor húmedo y salado del mar golpeo el rostro de los jóvenes, la luz del sol los cejo por unos momentos, pues en aquel lugar los colores parecían más vivos que en magnolia, el sol más fuerte, y el olor del mar más notorio, y no era de extrañar pues en aquella isla estaban en pleno verano, por lo que se podía notar en el ambiente la pegajosidad del calor, aunque todo debía ser reconocido era un lugar precioso, la arena blanca contrastaba con las aguas cristalinas y turquesas que daban ganas de sumergirse, las casas de aquella isla eran todas blancas con los tejados de colores rojos, todas iguales, algunas un poco más altas y otras más bajas pero la misma forma, casi podían asegurar que tendrían por dentro la misma distribución. Aunque cada casa era igual tenían un sello distintivo y eran sus jardines, grandes jardines repletos de flores de todos los colores incluso algunas casas tenían plantas enredaderas enganchadas a las fachadas que les daba un toque único y especial.

El grupo de magos a pesar de que deseaba investigar aquel nuevo lugar sabían que no podían pues tenían una misión, así que todos miraron a Juvia, Natsu fue el primero en hablar.

-¿A quién debemos buscar?- pregunto acercándose para ver el papel, Juvia saco el papel de la misión para poder mirarlo y busco e nombre.

-Mmm- murmuro mientras leía con rapidez la misión – Aquí esta, Viviana- comento la mujer de agua, no se daban apellidos, ni había foto, solo se decía que la mujer tenía un brazo mecánico, la chica de cabello azul elevo el rostro y busco entre la multitud.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Gajeel que estaba junto a Levy, no había alejado su mirada de ella mas para eso, pues debía reconocer que aquel cambio de vestimenta le llamaba la atención, y Levy hacia todo lo contrario un gran esfuerzo por no mirarlo.

-¿Dónde?- dijo la muchacha que sentía la mirada del dragón de hierro sobre ella, aquello la incomodo pero trato de tranquilizarse, pronto encontró a la tal Viviana, y se quedo sorprendida, y para no estarlo, era una mujer mucha más alta que Gajeel, y casi hacia dos como él, una mujer musculosa de aspecto feroz que parecía ser capar de aplastar una sandia con una sola mano, desde tan lejos no se podía distinguir su rostro, pero si su brazo izquierdo que era metálico.

Las chicas se miraron y luego miraron a los chicos, hasta que finalmente fue Grey quien dijo- venga vamos- y así todo el grupo fue hacia aquella enorme mujer, que una vez delante de ella se notaba que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía, su cabello atado en una coleta alta parecía un poco seco y mal cuidado, su rostro de fracciones serias y duras era un poco cuadrado y tenía una cicatriz desde la oreja derecha hasta el labio inferior izquierdo, lo que le daba un aspecto más feroz, esta al verlos se fijo en el sello.

-¿Sois esos magos?- dijo con cierto desagrado, luego suspiro- supongo que no había nada mejor, subir al barco, os llevare a la isla y os contare la historia- gruño sin darles tiempo a hablar, el grupo sorprendido obedeció, incluso Natsu, que en aquel momento temía mas a la mujer que al barco.

Una vez en el barco, entraron en el camarina de Viviana que era la capitana del barco, esta tomo asiento tras el escritorio, y los magos se pusieron alrededor del.

-Desde hace unos meses todos los barcos comerciantes o turísticos que se acercaban a la isla de Külu volvían completamente vacios o no volvían, pocas eran las noticias de la isla, hasta hace unos tres días llego un marinero autóctono de la isla, completamente asustado, no contaba más que locuras- comento la mujer hacia una pausa- decía que una sirena había hecho todo aquello, que había devorado a sus compañeros.

-¿Podemos hablar con el hombre?- dijo Lucy mirando a la mujer con cierta seriedad.

-Me temo que no, murió a los pocos minutos, yo he estado en esa isla, mi esposo es de allí y cree lo que dice, no corrijo lo que decía ese pobre hombre, según él hay una terrible maldición, no se mucho al respecto deberéis averiguarlo vosotros mismos, si fuera por mí no os contrataría, solo lo hago por él, así que os dejare en la isla, y quiero el cadáver de esa sirena o la cosa que sea, si no me veré obligada a no daros la recompensa- dijo la mujer con un tono serio.

A las muchachas no les gustaba para nada el tener que matar aquel ser, por otra parte estaba Natsu y Gajeel que estaban demasiados mareados para prestar atención, y por otra estaba Gray sin camiseta y mirando a la mujer sin decir nada, aun así no contestaron a aquello, solo se dedicaron a ir a la habitación que compartían los 6 ya que el viaje duraría por lo menos un día si la mar estaba tranquila. ¿Centenares de dudas pasaban por la mente del grupo? ¿Que era aquello que atacaba la isla? ¿Qué sería el motivo? Una vez en el camarote, un silencio sepucral se adueño de todos.

-Creo que deberíamos dividirnos el trabajo- dijo por fin Gray que estaba sentado junto a un Gajeel y Natsu agonizantes.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Juvia sin mirarlo, camino hacia una pequeña mesa y se apoyo- bien Natsu y Gray irán a ver el lugar del crimen, Levy y Lucy se quedaran mirando libros estoy segura que habrá algo y Gajeel y yo iremos al segundo lugar- comento , aunque más viene era una orden.

El camino se hizo largo más que nada porque las pocas charlas que habían eran tensas, el habiente era un poco incomodo, pero pronto se pudo ver la isla a lo lejos, realmente era un lugar precioso, y muy exótico, se podía ver a lo lejos una mata de palmeras rojas con pequeños frutos azules, aquello les llamo la atención. Tras unos 15 minutos después ya estaban en tierra firme y casi milagrosamente Natsu y Gajeel parecían encontrarse mejor, así bien caminaron hacia la aldea donde fueron recibidos por el jefe de la tribu.

-Bienvenido seáis a nuestra isla, me sorprende que venga con compañía maga de agua, pero estamos sumamente agradecidos por haber aceptado nuestra petición- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que remarcaba las arrugas de su rostro, el líder de aquella tribu era un hombre mayor, aunque alto y robusto, cosa que parecía algo extraña,- Mi nombre es Mhiok tercero, y si me acompañáis os enseñare donde podéis quedaros.

Así pues Mhiok los guio hacia una casa, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, sus paredes eran blancas y su tejado rojo , aun así las flores que tenia por las paredes y techo de alegres colores la hacía ver especial y acogedora, el interior era aun más acogedor que el exterior, al entrar por la puerta había un gran salón con unos sofás delante de una chimenea, a mano derecha de la puerta principal e izquierda de la chimenea había un enorme cuarto que era el comedor, el cual tenía una mesa redonda de madera y cristal y tras esta una cocina abastecida de alimentos, y un pequeño cuarto donde lavar la ropa, por otra parte el salón estaba lleno de puertas de colores que eran las distintas habitaciones, el hombre fue enseñándolas una por una, anquen todas eran iguales, blancas con una cama de matrimonio al centro, un enorme ventanal que llevaba a la playa la mayoría con su pequeña terraza, delante de la cama un pequeño baúl y delante de este un armario marón, y junto al armario una pequeña puerta que era el baño con un váter, un lavamanos y una bañera, no era muy grande pero si modesta y eso les encantaba.

-Se que no es gran cosa pero podéis sentiros como en casa- dijo el hombre sonriendo con amabilidad.

-oh es perfecta señor, se lo agradecemos mucho- dijo Levy con una enorme sonrisa.

-Nos podría contar más sobre lo que ocurre aquí?- dijo Lucy dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

-Veréis, hay una antigua leyenda en la isla, esta isla era conocida por convivir con sirenas, las cuales ayudaban a los marineros a pescar y a obtener perlas y a cambio los marineros protegían su amada isla, pero un día estas atacaron la isla, no sabemos muy bien pero esto debe parar, no podemos salir fuera de aquí- dijo el hombre mirando el mar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, de repente Gajeel hablo- bien entonces deberíamos obtener información e ir al lugar donde se encontraron los cuerpos.

Todos asintieron- bien Levy y Lucy ir a la biblioteca, Gray y Natsu al primer sitio y Gajeel y yo iremos al segundo- recordó Juvia.

El líder de la tribu les indico el camino antes de irse, y una vez solos se dispusieron a dejar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones para luego irse a investigar.

Así cada pareja se marcho a hacer sus investigaciones, sin darse cuenta que alguien desde las sombras los espiaba y ya tenía planes para ellos.


End file.
